I miss you
by Aliceabeth
Summary: A little one shot about missing your first love. Is it allowed? Is it right? When you're remarried and happy and the children have a mother? / A/N It can be read along with my other story [The golden brush] but it works on its own as well. Review and favorites are always welcome. Enjoy! All rights reserved to their respective owners, only the OC Queen Annicka, is mine.


"I miss you."

It really is just three simple words. One sentence, with three words, that together is eight letters. Just a sentence you really could say to anyone, your friend, your aunt or your cousin. But for Roland the Second, father, husband and king of Enchancia, these three words meant so much more. When those three words leave his mouth, his bottom lip quivers and tears fill his eyes. He is never going to be able to say "I miss you" without getting a lump in his throat. He rested his arms on the balcony railing and looked up at the sky. It was a really beautiful night, the stars seemed to shine brighter than they have ever before. He smiled a little, he didn't really notices it but a corner of his mouth was a little bit higher than the other one.

"I hope it's you doing that Nicka," he said.

As soon as he uttered those words, the little smile faded. He knew that no one thought it was wrong for the twins to miss their mother, although they now wasn't without a mother figure. But in some people's eyes it was wrong for him to miss his first wife when he now was remarried.

He sigh and looked down at his wedding ring. He loved Miranda, she was a smart, funny, caring, beautiful and kind woman and he was amazed by how easy she had adjusted to this new life. But despite new feelings and a new love, he could and would never forget Annicka, his first wife and his best friend.

She knew everything about him and she really could just look at him sometimes to know what he thought or how he was feeling and she would say or do something to make it better. She was a one of a kind queen as well, of course every queen is their own but there was something special about Annicka. Although she was from a line of bluest blue bloods she had had that grounded spirit that lay with the townspeople. She would rather be in the villages helping out than in the castle just sitting on her bum and kindly answer how _they,_ the townspeople, should do it. She had been more of a do'er than a thinker. He couldn't count on how many times she had helped him in his choices of what the kingdom needed best or what to do what was the best for the kingdom.

He's tears flowed freely now and he didn't stop them. It would just be more painful to keep it inside of him.

"Rollie?"

Roland jumped at the sound of her voice, he spun around and meet eye to eye with Miranda. A restrained laugh left his lips as he let his heart fall back into its place.

"Miranda, you startled me!" He said.

"I'm sorry dear, but you were really lost in thought, are you alright?" She said.

Roland sigh again and looked her in the eyes. Her beautiful blue eyes that were so kind and calming.

"No," he answered truthfully.

"What is it?" She asked softly.

"I don't want to upset you."

"Why would you upset me?"

"Because of what I'm troubled with."

Miranda smiled and stroke his cheek.

"Whatever it is, I can take it, please Rollie, don't hide anything from me."

He signed for the third time and looked down at his hands, he had been twisting his wedding ring around this whole time they had talked.

"Please Rollie."

He raised his head and looked her in the eyes again. She was right, he should be able to tell her everything even things like this.

"I miss Annicka." He whispered.

Miranda smiled sadly and ones again stroke his cheek.

"Of course you do, I miss Birk too, of course I couldn't be happier about being with you but that doesn't remove my grief of Birk."

He smiled at his beautiful wife and lightly kissed her lips. Then he wrapped his arms around her and they just stood there on the balcony in each other's arms. Grateful for the life they had had and the life they have now.


End file.
